


Bad Obsession

by shandenabian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: Thinking 'bout sinkin'琢磨着下沉Sinkin' down into my bed躺在床上继续下沉But I can't stop thinkin' 'bout但我无法停止思索It's a bad obsession那是一种病态的迷恋
Relationships: 宽磊
Kudos: 3





	Bad Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：额，没啥好警告的，有点毛病病的宽磊上床

————  
彭磊睡下铺，还是靠门的下铺，房里但凡有一个好客点的室友，络绎不绝的时候，人来人往总往他床上坐，他成天睡觉，这时候就很打扰。本来就挺身歪背含的，为了方便睡觉，一米八蜷成一小团裹在被子里，他们还在吵闹，他已经迷迷糊糊地睡着，感觉像参加自己的葬礼。

排练的地方也一样，排练房里撑一个铁架床，既当架子又当沙发还当床，庞宽有段时间简直像刻意整他，就光坐在铁架床上弹，激动的时候面无表情地抖抖腿，动动屁股，经常撞到他佝偻的腰眼，整得他非常不好睡觉，排练时一个劲抽烟提神。你他妈为了啥呀？他咨询庞宽，为了啥啊？为了啥啊？

为了让你重温大学时光。

去你的吧。

彭磊攥着吉他，在麦架前面被音乐狠肏，晃晃地想象自己是一只鸭子——都是睡眠不足给折腾的，脚底下浮浮的，跟第一次抽烟时一样，昏得要死，后来有了Internet，一查，发现是缺氧，彭磊现在就是鸭子憋死在北海了，缺氧，缺觉。

你不是鸭子，你是耐冻的鸭子。庞宽说，因为他都穿皮搂和厚牛仔裤了，彭磊深秋时分还横陈在铁架床上，白短袖平角内裤，昏迷似的打盹，好容易要睡了，庞宽就在他细窄的大腿上狠狠拍一下，把他折腾醒。

耐冻的鸭子也是鸭子。彭磊说，真快昏了，活得像梦游，很崩溃，这种手法难道不是以前用来审讯的吗，太暴力了，像Tom and Jerry，但是Tom and Jerry里只有忸怩的穿纸尿裤的鸭子，娘得要命。飞多了刚醒时也就这感觉了，全世界都在晃，庞宽还他妈调效果器，放program，玩磁带，整个世界都弥漫着迷幻的音效。彭磊大学时缩在下铺尽力睡觉，其他人在被子外面聊天，迷幻，晃悠。

庞宽不调效果器了，反过身子来，捏着他平角内裤的边，在他大腿上弹了一下。

彭磊抽抽：“有事吗你？”

庞宽实话实说，挺不高兴最近。

那我也没法子啊。

庞宽把皮搂脱下来，扔在地上，躺在彭磊边上，继续摸索他的内裤边，彭磊还以为自己又要被弹，半死不活地躺着，结果庞宽脸压过来，含着他的嘴唇，特别色地吮他，手顺着内裤边往里摸，摸着大腿的线条，然后就把内裤往下扯。彭磊懒得拒绝他，以前也稀里糊涂搞过，上下都有，他脑子里电光石火地想庞宽这么折磨他合着是为了这个吗，也没太生气，兜兜转转地觉得管他怎么着，做完让他睡会儿吧。

他像半死地瘫在床上，敞着腿让庞宽帮他扩张，非暴力不合作的死样，闭着眼睛，只觉得自己昏昏欲睡，睡在迷幻的电子音里，死在迷幻的电子音里，他葬礼上得放点来劲的，雷蒙斯那种，可是庞宽不肯让他睡着，扩张做得很粗野，倒了一堆润滑，然后就是手指乱拨，两根进去，又加一根，彭磊很低地哼，腿蜷着，看起来还是有一点可怜，庞宽已经趴在他身上，往他哆嗦的嘴唇里塞烟。

抽点呗，抽点清醒。

彭磊想骂他，但是困得没力气了，太累了，身体绷成一根弦，一点刺激受不了了，庞宽还瞎折腾他。他捏住烟，使劲吸一口，让魂稍微定住，“你你你轻点成吗？让我安稳躺躺。”

庞宽把自己拉链拉开，托着自己翘着的屌蹭他会阴：“我要操你你还躺啊？”说着就往里挤。彭磊惊得烟灰落在自己锁骨上，红着闪了闪才灭，操你妈的你真不怕我猝死啊？腿挣了几下没挣开，只觉得身体胀着疼，他就不信庞宽不被夹得疼，可庞宽看着他，脸上一点表情没有，他们俩连在一起，又尴尬又痛地僵持着，渐渐就不疼了，彭磊里面软了，热烘烘地裹上来，还有点湿，操的，润滑估计是带催情的。

彭磊心里很烦，不作声地吸烟，一口接一口，他腿根都是紧的，筋都绷着，里面湿漉漉的跟姑娘一样淌水，自觉很丢面，庞宽还只拉了个拉链，就跟他在铁架床上苟合，还玩他的长发，他真的困得精神透支，一点点欲望变得难以忍受，心脏突突地跳，困又睡不了，罪魁祸首还在肏他，太没天理了。

庞宽往里面进，一寸寸地磨，彭磊勉力哼哼，指使他赶紧把磁带关了，庞宽当没听见，挺着腰撞，蹭过敏感点，彭磊浑身过电似的纠起来了，手向后胡乱摸，死死抓着床栏，死死抓着不放，腿勾着他的腰，膝盖夹得庞宽都要吐，但是彭磊真的难受，快死了，本来就是累得快休克的状态，性快感都是尖锐的，屌一碾过，一盒子小图钉在他血管里流，在他骨髓上窜，快乐得很可怕，好像再多肏几下他就要过载了，他下意识地试着蜷缩，却把阳具吞得更深，他几乎无意识地哭了一声，前面硬着，后面绞着痉挛。

庞宽又亲他，舔他的牙齿和舌头，跟小老鼠啃东西似的，下面使劲地捣，比以前几次还粗暴，要死了，彭磊想，真要死了，他眼前一大片红红绿绿，好像迪厅光球，庞宽把他肏得太爽了，太疼了，他就像性器官上长着的人，浑身都是软的，好想睡觉，他死死揪住床栏，太累了，心跳得要爆炸，脑门嗡嗡充血，浑身都爽，浑身都疼，庞宽面无表情地干他，他控制不住自己的身体，射得比以往都早，高潮简直像死亡一样，庞宽还是面无表情，亲他，痛饮他的全部绝望和痛苦和快感，然后干他，彭磊啊啊地叫着，口齿不清地求饶，应该是祈求吧，他自己也不知道，他要缺氧了，他要爆炸了，他要休克了，他要死了——那么多混乱的音乐迷幻的音效钻进他的耳朵，他还在耳鸣，庞宽扯开他的腿，压成几乎开胯姿势，跟他闲扯似的，欸，彭磊，今儿下午好像沈黎晖来吧，我肏完你就把你杀了，把你扔了，算了，不扔了，我把你就这么日死好了，把你摆在这儿，给你办展，在你边上堆很多磁带和铁皮玩具，沈黎晖第一个来参观，我就说我把你肏死了。

彭磊完全听不清他在说什么东西了，他无法思考，手指攥着床栏要抽筋，脊背全在抽搐，他尽全力呼吸，快死了，快感一阵阵卷过来，真的快死了，太疼了太疼了太疼了，太爽了，怎么能这么痛，怎么能这么爽啊？那么多音乐裹着他，强奸他的脑膜，他接不上气，庞宽停了一会儿，让他从濒死状态回来，然后问他：“艺术和阴茎哪个让你爽一点？”

这次彭磊听清楚了，不知道为什么，他总觉得这句话里好像有一种扛不动的倾天的悲哀，他有一秒模糊地觉得庞宽是爱他的，然后始终明白这一切都是因为庞宽想折磨他而已，他攥着床栏，抬起脸，满脸汗粘着一点头发，庞宽看看他，捧着他的脸，亲了他一下。

彭磊稍微缓了缓，才发现自己手把眼镜挥地上了，但是他不敢动，他真怕自己一动就真碎了，他累得要命，有气无力地摸摸庞宽没完全插进来的那部分屌：“你慢慢点肏完这轮，行吧？”他心想，庞宽真要给他玩死了，庞宽真不怕他死了，庞宽真不是人，庞宽是不是去洗浴中心进修过了？庞宽，庞宽，庞宽，但是——他挺喜欢庞宽的，不是喜欢别的，他喜欢庞宽抑郁地折磨他，他们是一对暴力的丧气鬼。

“……慢慢肏完这轮，你爱射哪儿射哪儿……”彭磊说，“……然后我们一块儿睡会儿，一块儿，睡死过去，死一块儿，一块儿，成吗？”

end


End file.
